Technical Field
Electronic message processing and user interface devices.
Description of the Related Art
Well known electronic means for communication such as email messaging are multiplying by text, voice messaging, tweets, short message service (sms), images, photos, sounds, which result in overloading the recipients.
A growing problem for electronic communication is that there is little cost to a user hoarding unread, undisposed, obsolete messages in which a few important (to someone) communications are undistinguished from lower value clutter. In some cultures, a reply with a decision, a commitment, information, or a result is appreciated. For the purpose of clarifying the invention within the disclosure we define certain terms:
Disposition of electronic communication is defined to include reading and forwarding an email to another recipient, reading and replying to the sender of an email, engaging with the message, reading an email within a premium period, reading an email after the premium period, archiving an email, and deleting an email. Messages include other than email such as voice messages, faxes, multimedia messages, tweets, and feeds.
It is known that OAuth is an evolving framework and open standard for authorization. OAuth provides a method for clients to access server resources on behalf of a resource owner (such as a different client or an end-user). It also provides a process for an end-user to authorize third-party access to his server resource without sharing his credentials (typically, a username and password pair), using user-agent redirections.
IETF RFC 6749 discloses: an OAuth 2.0 authorization framework enables a third-party application to obtain limited access to an HTTP service, either on behalf of a resource owner by orchestrating an approval interaction between the resource owner and the HTTP service, or by allowing the third-party application to obtain access on its own behalf. This IETF specification replaces and obsoletes the OAuth 1.0 protocol described in RFC 5849.
OAuth provides an authorization layer to separate the role of the client from that of the resource owner. In OAuth, the client requests access to resources controlled by the resource owner and hosted by the resource server, and is issued a different set of credentials than those of the resource owner.
Instead of using the resource owner's credentials to access protected resources, the client obtains an access token—a string denoting a specific scope, lifetime, and other access attributes. Access tokens are issued to third-party clients by an authorization server with the approval of the resource owner. The client uses the access token to access the protected resources hosted by the resource server.
What is needed is a way to incentivize timely disposition of an electronic communication by a recipient. It can be appreciated that what is needed is a way to actively engage a recipient to be attentive to selected items in his or her email inbox.